Typical computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interface (GUI) systems, are optimized for accepting user input from one or more discrete input devices. Common input devices include a keyboard for entering text and a pointing device, such as a mouse with one or more buttons, for controlling the user interface. The keyboard and mouse interface facilitates user interaction with computer systems such as for the creation and modification of electronic documents including text, spreadsheets, database fields, drawings, and photos.
One of the limitations with conventional GUI systems is that a user must generally type the text they are entering into the computer system using the keyboard. More recently, however, pen-based computing systems, such as tablet PCs and the like, have been increasing in popularity. In pen-based computing systems, user input advantageously may be introduced using an electronic “pen” or stylus. More particularly, a user can write with the stylus on the screen of the electronic tablet or other appropriate surface in a similar manner to traditional pen and paper. The strokes of the user's handwriting with the stylus are read and used to recreate the handwriting in electronic form on the screen with “digital ink.” In some cases, the user's handwriting may be recognized, and the digital ink may be converted to text that may be used by applications on the computing system.
Although pen-based computing systems are becoming more popular and users are increasingly entering more data in the form of digital ink, many operating systems and applications are still designed specifically for keyboard text input, which often makes it difficult to add support for handwriting input. One particular element of traditional operating systems and applications that is not particularly well-suited for pen-based input is the textbox. As is known in the art, textboxes are graphical user interface elements commonly used by many computer applications to allow users to enter text that may be used by the applications. Non-limiting examples of textboxes include search query input boxes, web browser address bars, email input boxes (e.g., “To” field, “Cc” field, “Subject” field, etc.), open/save dialog boxes, and input boxes for forms.